Goliath
The goliath combat walkerGoliath. StarCraft Compendium. Accessed on 2008-01-28 is a terran one-man all-terrain combat walker used to support marine forces. Overview goliath]] The Confederacy placed goliaths in the Confederate Armored Vehicle Corps, pilots requiring a PEB (Preferred Experience Base) of six months combat experience to be trained in their use.Armored Vehicle Corps. Accessed on 2008-01-28 Not that goliaths were entirely confined to a single corps however, being found within many Confederate units and often attached to mechanized infantry.Hickman, Tracy. StarCraft: Speed of Darkness. Simon & Schuster/Pocket Books, May 21, 2002. ISBN 0-671-04150-9. As such, goliaths became well known throughout the Koprulu Sector. Their armor renders them quite resiliant to small arms fire and even fragmentation grenades, though their cockpits are vulnerable to missiles. Their fronts are protected by a plexishield.Grubb, Jeff (February 27, 2001). StarCraft: Liberty's Crusade. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 0-671-04148-7. With reverse-jointed legs, the twelve-foot tallDietz, William C. (April 6, 2010). StarCraft II: Heaven's Devils. Simon & Schuster (Gallery Books). ISBN 978-1416-55084-6. goliath features all-terrain maneuverability and a computer-based heavy weapons system. The goliath is equally adept at providing both ground level and anti-air support. Goliath armament consists of twin anti-armor 30mm smoothbore autocannons on the armsGoliath. StarCraft Compendium. Accessed on 2008-01-28 which fire explosive shellsMesta, Gabriel (July 1, 2001). StarCraft: Shadow of the Xel'Naga. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 978-0671-04149-6. and Hellfire-AA scatter missiles. As such, while goliaths are primarily used against aerial targets, they still pose a great threat to infantry. Goliaths were further upgraded with the arrival of the United Earth Directorate in the Koprulu Sector. With improved propulsion technologies via Charon Boosters and upgrades to existing targeting system software, the goliath's range via its Hellfire missiles was increased dramatically.Underwood, Peter, Chris Metzen and Bill Roper. StarCraft: Brood War (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. UED goliaths featured a large machine-gun attached to the lower torso and missile racks on the "shoulders".UED Victory Report. Blizzard Entertainment/YouTube. Accessed on 2008-01-02 This design was adopted by the Dominion.Johnnie Estill. Blizzard Entertainment-StarCraft: Ghost Concept Art by Johnnie Estill (Goliath Tech Bay Concept). Digitalenvi.com. The art of Johnnie H. Estill II. Accessed 2009-04-26. Many goliaths are equipped with three guns, one on each arm and one between the "legs".Gerrold, David (w), Ruben de Vela (p), Dan Borgonos (i). "Fear the Reaper." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 4 (paperback binding), pp. 28-71. Tokyopop, October 1, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-81698-6.Giffen, Keith and Simon Furman (w), Federico Dallocchio (p, i), Milen Parvanov (col). "StarCraft #1" StarCraft 1 (1) (May 27, 2009) DC Comics (Wildstorm). To control a goliath, the pilot strapped themself into a "cradle" which enabled the goliath to mimic their movements by passing instructions through the onboard computer. The process took practice to get used to it. Some commands (such as moving the arms up and down) could be uttered by voice. History ]] The goliath was originally manufactured by LarsCorp Technologies for the Kel-Morian Combine. The Combine was using it by 2480.McNeill, Graham (December 30, 2008). StarCraft: I, Mengsk. Simon & Schuster (Pocket Star). ISBN 1416-55083-6. The goliath was intended for the infantry support role, especially in urban environments. The walker became widespread throughout the Koprulu Sector when the blueprints were stolen by corporate spies and sold to Confederate interests.Underwood, Peter, Bill Roper, Chris Metzen and Jeffrey Vaughn. StarCraft (Manual). Irvine, Calif.: Blizzard Entertainment, 1998. The Confederacy was using goliaths by 2485 at the Battle of Noranda Glacier on Onuru Sigma, which began the Guild Wars. Unfortunatly for the goliath, the Brood War revealed critical weaknesses in terran anti-air capability. Wraith combat fighters and Valkyrie missile frigates proved to be an unwieldy combination against agile zerg airborne organisms, while ground-based anti-air support from the goliath was too limited in its mobility: all too often airborne attackers would simply move out of the goliath's range and find less well-defended targets to destroy. As such, terran technicians developed the Viking as the solution to this lack of flexibility.Viking. Accessed on 2008-01-28 Although the Dominion retained goliaths for a period of time after the Brood War,Elder, Josh (w), Ramanda Kamarga (p). "Why We Fight." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 1 (paperback binding), pp. 6–47. Tokyopop, August 1, 2008. ISBN 978-1427-80721-2. as did LarsCorp,Elder, Josh (w), Ramanda Kamarga (p). "Do No Harm." In StarCraft: Frontline: Volume 3 (paperback binding), pp. 48-89. Tokyopop, July 14, 2009. ISBN 978-1427-80832-5. goliaths were eventually put out of service, no longer part of the Dominion Armed Forces. However, Raynor's Raiders still have access to goliaths.2008-17-10, Q&A: The Starcraft II Brain Trust. Giant Bomb News. Accessed on 2008-20-10 Game Unit StarCraft (x2 attacks) |cooldown=22 |armor=1 |speed= |range=*6 (ground) *5 (8 upgraded) (air) |sight=8 |detect= |parent= |addons= |evolvesto= |produce= |allows= |research= |ability= |structure= |hero= |campaign= |npc= |cancel= |nocat= |concatbott= }} Goliaths are best suited for the anti-air role, especially against large-sized air units. In StarCraft: Brood War, Charon Boosters allows it to outrange even guardians. The goliath's ground attack is less impressive for its cost; compared to two or three that deal more damage, the goliath trades firepower for staying power. Goliaths are large, but only take up two slots in a dropship or other transport vessel. It is also suitable for medium ground support with marines and firebats against larger units. Goliaths with Charon Boosters can be used as mobile missile turrets in bases. Groups of goliaths are used by terran players when the opponent focuses heavily on aerial units. Given their role as anti-air units, goliaths are effective against virtually all air units save for small-sized air units such as mutalisks, scourges and observers, but when paired with marines, this becomes less of a problem. Goliaths are ideal for backing down capital ship fleets if in significant numbers. Upgrades Quotations : See: Goliath Quotations Development Goliaths appeared and functioned much the same in the StarCraft beta as they did in StarCraft proper. However, their weaponry consisted of chainguns and scatter missiles instead of autocannons and Hellfire missiles.2009-03-19, StarCraft Wire. Artist: Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2010-01-13 StarCraft: Ghost faces down a goliath|thumb]] Goliaths were set to appear in StarCraft: Ghost. Nova could pilot them.Official XBox magazine staff. 2003-08. "Ghost in the Machine." Official XBox Magazine. August 2003: 22-29. StarCraft II For all intents and purposes, goliaths have been replaced by the Viking. However, Raynor's Raiders are still able to gain access to them in the game's terran campaign, Wings of Liberty, being unlocked by playing the mission Welcome to the Jungle, available after Rory Swann got their schematics for Raynor's Raiders.Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Mission: Wings of Liberty, Welcome to the Jungle (in English). 2010-07-27. Upgrades Wings of Liberty File:Goliath SC2 Head1.jpg|Goliath's portrait File:GoliathMerc_SC2_Head1.jpg|Goliath mercenary Known Goliath Pilots *"The Commander" *Lieutenant Tsuname *Sergeant Wynn *Alan Schezar *Skullder Unit 001 pilot Goliath Variants ]] *Cerberus Goliath *Defense Robot *"Iron Golem" Goliath *New Dresdin Elite Guard *Skullder series **Skullder Unit 001 **Skullder Unit 004 *Spartan Company goliaths *War Goliath Trivia The goliath quotes several lines used by the ED 209, a robotic antagonist in the RoboCop series, such as "MilSpeck ED-209 online". The goliath portrait in StarCraft II is based on Brian Sousa.StarCraft Legacy community. 2009-08-24. BlizzCon 2009 StarCraft II Art Panel. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2009-10-04. The StarCraft II Galaxy Map Editor contains additional goliath skins. References ru:Голиаф Category:StarCraft: Ghost Terran units Category: Terran Vehicle Classes